Vengeance
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: AU She was a woman simply on the look for her sweet undying revenge, but will the future ahead of her break her heart or change her life forever? Better Description inside. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: The Search of Revenge

**Summery:**_ A young woman of only twenty-one, seeks her revenge on the king of Vampires, but what was suppose to be a simple plan, turns into a hectic situation. She finds herself becoming half part of the creature she hates the most and part of something quite different, the question of what that is though, remains unknown... Will she ever get her vengeance, or will the future it self break her heart and spirit...?_

RSG: I don't own InuYasha and co. just the plot and my characters, so don't accuse me of owning them!

_It's been ten years. Ten years since that terrible day happened, I was eleven at the time. I remember it so clearly. And that is why I am here now, hunting, searching, and seeking my vengeance._

_I remember it so clearly the day mother was taken from our small, happy, but poor family. He was called Dracula and still is Dracula, that low back stabbing fiend. But he won't be able to hide from me now. I'll hunt him down, and he'll be the one to die at my hands for doing what he did to my mother!_

_Flash Back_

_A girl merely of the age of eleven was out in the yard, with a friend she had made, a demon friend even; he was twelve, just a year older then the girl. He had a younger brother that was her age. They both had silver hair and golden eyes; they had been playing that day out in the yard after having breakfast with each other. They were such a happy playful trio, until the village was raided from vampires, later on that night._

_Her father was wounded in an attempt to protect Mother but he was not killed, thankfully. As far as she was concerned, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were safe also. She was hiding out of her own safety, but she could clearly see it happen from her hiding spot._

_Her mother was screaming as Dracula had scooped her up, from his steed. Her father had rushed out, in an attempted to retrieve her._

_"Put her down you fiend!" he had hollered._

_Dracula had laughed at the persistent human, holding up a spear, "Die insignificant fool!" Was his cold reply as he threw, it at the man._

_The hidden girl could only watch in horror, as it struck her father in the shoulder, and listen to the screams of her mother, pleading for his husband's life._

_"Please! Don't harm him! I beg of you!" The woman had sobbed, "Who will parent the children, if he dies!"_

_This seemed to spark the vampire's interest, "Children you say?" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, dead and cold as they were._

_The woman had realized her mistake in mentioning her children, but she still in a desperate attempt, tried to interest him with something else. "Please leave my babies be, I'll take their place! I'll do anything, just don't kill them!" She had the face of a desperate housewife, who'd do anything to save her family._

_A cold smile spread across the fiends face, "Anything now." He murmured, cupping her face within his clawed hand, to make her look at him. "You will do." he chuckled out darkly._

_The girl's mother was fair and young, she was a beauty to behold, and she could tell from the look upon her Papa's face, he was horrified of losing her to this beast. "Claudia! Don't do this please! Reconsider your offer!" He begged._

_"No Ryuchii." Claudia had murmured softly, "There is nothing else I can do. Please take care of the children." Her head was downcast, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes from view. The decision was a hard one, but she felt she had done all she could do to protect her family from harm. "On one condition." Claudia had said softly._

_Dracula smirked, "Requests I see. I suppose I can do you one favor." He chuckled out, trailing a clawed hand along her jaw line and neck._

_Claudia shuddered, "Leave my family alone in peace, and have no harm come upon them."_

_Dracula paused his movement of his hand, seeming to contemplate this, "Fine. They will be left alone, with each new generation; there must be an offer of your first oldest daughter and granddaughters." He smirked; there was always a catch with this devil's beast._

_"Hai." Claudia had said quietly, she did all she could for her family._

_Dracula jerked the reigns of his dead steed, it kicking up as he road off from the village in laughter, cold blooded laughter, his little goons and minions following in his foot steps._

_Ryuchii fell to his knee's grasping the spear around his shoulder and removing it, with a wince. He would not die undoubtedly; he'd simply be scarred for life, and live with a broken arm for some time being till it healed._

_It was then did she come from her hiding place and rushed to her fathers side..._

_End Flash Back_

_I laughed at the memory in bitter, dry humor. "But everything will change now." I told myself quietly, from my place within the dark shadowed trees, bushes, and forms of plants. "But for now, it will be best to stay low..." I lowered down within the bushes near me. This forest was like an undead one, the tree's dark and blackened as if centuries ago they had long been sent to peace, and yet clearly blackened leaves grew from the branches. Dead, like the walking dead, such as the fiend Dracula, surely I was getting close to the bastards hideout._

_A cold chilled wind swift across my flesh sending a nervous shudder down my spine, with practiced silence I lowered further within the bushes parting a few leaves to the side to peer out. I went deathly still. Vampires flew overhead, and upon the ground, seeming to be floating saints of the devils spawn, rather then Gods. Yes, clearly they were the devil's children, and not that of the Gods, beings, dead beings, that lived upon the blood of the living. Disgusting vile creatures indeed, they should all perish._

_I sat there within my bushes, my weapons strapped to my back and hips as I scanned their numbers, there must have been hundreds of them, this would prove to be a difficult task if I wanted my vengeance. But that did not mean I'd give up without trying. Alas though, I had more then just one reason to hate these creature's and the father of them all being Dracula, there were two other reasons still fresh within my mind..._

_Flash Back_

_A fifteen year old, with a developing body of a young woman's, walked upon the dusty trail of there small village, her two demon friends, one fifteen the other sixteen, always bickering about something or the other. The girl merely laughed at the quarreling brothers at her sides, already arguing about whom should marry whom, at such a age, but then again, this was a young time, girls of her age and boys of their age would have been married already. But clearly, they weren't and thus why they were arguing about it._

_The girl though, had fallen for the eldest of the two brothers, but she never brought such a subject up, she was far too embarrassed and feared he'd only see her as a friend and nothing more, simply she didn't want to be rejected. In the years she grew up with him she had slowly fallen for the boy, no, the young man that he was now. He proved to be far more mature then his younger brother, so calm, collective, and cool headed. His appearance demanded attention even, such a handsome beautiful face he had and the way he carried himself with such elegance and grace, one could not help but look the other eye again when he was around. But deep down inside she felt she never had a chance with him, so many girls swooned over him, so many girls were far more prettier then herself, from her point of view. She repeatedly told herself her hopes were far to high, after all, he was a pure demon, and she just a human girl. But I guess that didn't mean she'd stop trying anyway now did it?_

_As for his younger half brother, he was a hanyou. Admittedly he was rough around the edges, but no less admirably handsome in his own way. Like a hanyou, he carried a characteristic of his demonic side, dog-ears. Though, silently to herself, she'd be tempted to rub them time-to-time if it would stop the boys from quarreling. But she also knew the hanyou enjoyed such attention, yet sometimes she swore his brother would be jealous because of it._

_"You don't deserve such a woman!" InuYasha, the youngest brother shouted in his usual annoyed gruff voice._

_"You're right." Sesshoumaru, the older of the two said smoothly, unfazed by his brothers yelling._

_"I am?" InuYasha said baffled in confusion._

_"I deserve better." Sesshoumaru grinned._

_"Do you two ever give it a rest?"_

_"No." They both said in unison._

_"That's what I feared." The girl mumbled out. As usual the boys went back to arguing, and the girl gave a halfhearted sigh, but it would seem their bickering would soon come to an end._

_The village had burst to life immediately, screaming town's folk and the like, were now bustling about in fear of there lives, which could only mean one thing, vampires._

_She hadn't realized what happened until it did, for a brief moment she felt the cool hands of Sesshoumaru on her shoulders pushing her down onto the ground along with InuYasha. It wasn't the pleasant of positions getting a face full of dirt, but something was horridly wrong, his hands had disappeared from her form, as if pulled from her. And when she looked up she went into a cold sweat of fear as she saw him being dragged off on horseback, by that she-devil, the one they called Kagome._

_She had screamed out his name in dismay and pained heartache, but he heard her, and for a brief moment his eyes connected with hers fearfully as he struggled for freedom, and then he was gone around the bend. And following after was InuYasha, as she watched him be pried from the ground by the twin she-devil Kikyou. She reached out and soon screamed his name in fear, before he too disappeared around the bend, and then she was deserted alone on the street. The two she-devils were but only around her age, Kikyou fifteen and Kagome sixteen, and they were both vampires. She never saw them again afterwards, and feared the worst..._

_End Flash Back_

_My eyes narrowed at the hateful memory. Three to kill out of rage the rest out of hatred for their kind and existence. Something caught my eye though within this crowd of vampires, it was two heads of silver hair, and I almost choked on sobs. Almost. I had tensed when their heads turned towards the bush I was hiding within. Two sets of gorgeous undead golden eyes, appearing to stare right at me. It seems...even the undead grew with age. And just as quickly as it happened they looked away and I let out my breath I didn't realize I was holding in. So it would seem the twin she-devils did turn them after all. I wasn't sure how I should handle this, they were now the things I hated the most, and once before they were my friends and one of them I had loved._

_It made me wonder really, how would I react if I were to face him? Would such old emotions spark again from six years ago? Would I be able to find the will to kill him or his half-brother? Perhaps I shouldn't worry with such questions quite yet. When it came time to do such, to take my vengeance, then would I worry about such questions, as for now it would be best to keep low to the ground and follow them hidden within the forest of undead. But before I could do that, I had a pest to deal with it would seem, as my ears twitched to movement behind me, my eyes shifting to the side, but my head not turning to look at the intruder. I simply gave the act of one that did not hear the pest._

_Ah, but when it came to close, I chuckled inwardly, I moved swift and silent unsheathing my weapon, the blade humming just slightly, as I whirled around and decapitated it's head clean off. The remainder of it's body shattered and crumbled to the ground in dust. A smirk crossed my face in pleasure of the kill, trailing my tongue across the blade where it's un-living blood remained the only sign it was once living, if you could even consider it living. I re-sheathed my weapon silently, to check the crowd of vampires to make sure I did not attract attention, thankfully though I didn't._

_"Now," I breathed barely even in a whisper, as not to be heard, "would be the time to follow them while the moon is still within the sky." And like the low-lying swift fox I followed them hidden in the underbrush of the forest. It did not take long till they came upon a gate, but unfortunately the forest did not of course follow into the grounds, so I sat there in wait as the gate was opened and they moved in either on foot or flew over, did not matter to them. And there they were again, those two silver heads, pausing again too look within the forest, for a moment I actually felt fear take hold of me, but for the luck of me, I found myself thanking those blasted she-devils for being there to drag them in through the gates talking to them. Probably saying that they were being paranoid, when they had a right to be, cause I was the one following them after all._

_I actually sat there for hours through the night watching them file in through the gate. What's so damn special on the other side of those walls anyway? I don't know when it happened but I must have dozed off into a light sleep, cause I came around to the sound of the gates closing, in a stiff squeaking way. It was only then did I move through the forest to the wall to climb up it silently with grace, peering over its ledge. I could feel a cold smirk grace my face as the castle of my hated enemy laid before me..._

_It was gorgeous in it's own dark way, from afar, but still I stayed low, they still were moving towards it after all. Only when they all dispersed into the castle did I pull my body atop of the wall, to silently move across it. As I neared I studied the castle, surprisingly the first floor I could see was made of a clear glass in front and back of the building, probably so they could see enemies coming from the front and back, but that would also mean they did not stay on the floor when it was day time, cause the light would shine in. The other floors of the castle were shut off from light, except for a few small narrow windows seen if looked closely, but most likely rooms where their captured were thrown into. I unfortunately had no intentions on being one of those captured innocents, after all if I was what would they do with me? Certainly not feed upon me, I was the youngest daughter, no harm would come to me, just my oldest sister and her oldest child, of a daughter and so on would be worried about. There was no doubt in my mind though that they had lower floors hidden underneath which could not be viewed from outside._

_From the looks of it, there seemed to be a conversation going on amongst the beasts upon the first floor, I'd have to make sure I was not seen from the front or back. Swiftly and silently I moved across the wall drawing near to the castle, I desired and where my enemy laid. Ha, and he thought he'd be safe and left alone here, well he was wrong._

_I stopped when the west wall of the castle faced me, so as not to be seen as I swung over off the wall, landing on my feet for just a moment before rolling over so as not to break my legs. I stood up then to make my way towards the solid wall, pressing my back against it as I shifted on my feet towards the front of the castle. When I reached the edge I peered in swiftly, but none of them seemed to notice, far too much engrossed with their little chitchat. There had been something troubling my mind when I had studied the castle from after, these bazaar pads that were seen on some of the rooftops and hidden within the grass along the ground. What did they mean? One looked like the sign of God, the other sign of the Devil, but why would Dracula of all people, no THINGS, have a sign of GOD on his castle?_

_I did not however have the honor of thinking my thoughts through, as the sound of a scream from the gates drew my attention. As far as I could see a human was being chased by something of the likes of a dead corpse, but I did not move from where I stayed hidden from view. I could only watch in disgust as this...THING... devoured the human alive, but I made no move to give off my position. But it would seem Lady's luck had suddenly left me, for the creature had turned its attention towards where I laid and came running at me, full speed ahead..._


	2. 1: Tears of Blood

Desclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dracula for that matter so back off you lawyers! And if you people think I do... You be Cah-Rah-ZEE! Anyway here's Chapter 1: Tears of Blood for you all!

RSG: Before hand though I am going to respond to the reviews... ;shakes ass at fanfiction; Even though rules say not too! I don't give a damn! ;smacks her ass and sticks out tongue to prove her point; Hahaha look what I'm doing!

**Orange I got drunk off grapes:** Yes I do know you and yes you are lazy aren't you... Hmm, hmm. ;Suddenly found strangled with Sesshoumaru's chopped off arms...;

_Sesshoumaru: ;found very armless...; That woman is Satin ... Give me my arms back!_

I can't write more if I'm strangled! Xx

_Orange: Good point... ;stops with the strangling;_

;clears throat; Now then... ;snatches back Sessy's arms; Enough of that from you... ;tries to hand Sessy his arms but realized he lacked an arm to help himself; Er…right um… This ones the right arm… yup…. ;puts arm in place and it just magically heals back in place;

_Sesshoumaru: Hmph. ;snatched his left arm and helps himself; At least someone here loves me..._

_Orange: Damn… ;pouts; You always ruin my fun..._

I must if you're threatening the life of the characters… Oh and Hiei you might want to look under InuYasha's apparently fat arse for Rispah.

_Hiei-Kite: Rispah I'm coming my fairy friend! HIYAH! ;For a kid version of Hiei he sure knows how to kick InuYasha's ass off a little tiny fairy;_

Well that was interesting... I'm taking it you enjoyed the prologue and want more my crazy little friend you. So here it be waiting for you so come read it damn it!

**Dunthonwen: **Super interesting you say? I suppose it is isn't it? Write soon? Well I didn't write soon but it's here now. Does that count? But, hmm, I just don't see you around... ;looks into the crowds of people but just can't seem to find Dunthonwen; Now where could you be... ;shrugs; Anyway she's waiting for you to come read and review her! Tears of Blood awaits!

_We were traveling again, but only because he requested it. It wasn't exactly something I desired to do though, return to a home filled with the others. I had no doubt it would be crowded, just from seeing the numbers of us traveling on the ground and in the air I was absolutely dreading the return to our so called King. Why was he even calling us home anyway? It's not like he is in danger...or was he? Ha, as if! And if he was who would try such an act and why would he be afraid of this threat? I'm thinking to far ahead of myself, so why should I worry? I'll worry about it when I find out why he's requested us back to the castle. _

_Kagome, the one I must do at her beck and call for she's the one who controls me. How degrading... me a demon controlled by the likes of her, well, not a complete demon... She was with me now, hanging on my arm like she owned me, but in a sense she did. Truthfully I can't stand the woman. Always wanting a "romantic moment" she says, ha, romantic moment... I'm afraid I could never give her that seeing how I feel nothing towards her, but I have no choice. If she wants a fuck she gets it, nothing I can do about it, though I wish I could. But the fact still remains she controls me at her beck and call, no arguments for I can't control my actions, the curse she put on me does. But I'll find a way out of it, or at least try too. Ah, but she didn't know I knew how to weave out of it. All it takes is to take someone under my control and it cancels off hers, but I can't do it with her knowledge and seeing how she's watching over me 24/7 it's almost impossible. But...but if this is a threat and the reason why he's calling us home if I get a hold of the threat first and control them I'd be free and it could be the spur of the moment as my excuse. I'm brilliant._

_InuYasha I don't understand that brother of mine. He's under that Kikyou woman's control and yet he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Perhaps he's infatuated with the woman? That might be the reason he never complains or even attempts to resist her commands, though she doesn't normally command him to make love to her. They clearly can have a romantic moment and in the spur of it fuck their brains out. At least he seems to have feelings for her, unlike my situation... It's always, "Sesshoumaru do this," or "Sesshoumaru do that," or even, "Sesshoumaru faster, harder!" it's invigorating! She's never pleased with anything and it's hard to please a woman when she won't keep her mouth shut and shut up! She irks me... I find nothing about her attractive whatsoever. Its simple Kagome needs to die one way or another. I wish someone would stab her literally._

_I don't understand her at all, she won't ever go back to the village I came from where she…graciously abducted me and turned me into one of her kind. It's like she's afraid of something that's there, that she doesn't want me to see, but then again she's afraid of me, afraid of losing control over me and she has reasons to, cause she knows perfectly well the moment I'm out of her grasps she's the first thing I'm going to kill, a slow painful death._

_Unfortunately I was jarred from my delightful thoughts because of the wench tugging on my arm, where I fought the urge to frown at her with a sadistic glare._

_"Sesshoumaru." She whined in that all so annoying voice, "What are you thinking about? I can tell you're thinking about something!"_

_I twitched in annoyance the corner of my lip flinching slightly, before I answered her, "You..." I wasn't technically lying, but she'd probably think I was thinking of good things about her, I say let her think that she didn't need to know the truth completely._

_"Oh Sesshoumaru," She'd sigh blissfully hugging my arm and rubbing her cheek there. "I knew there was hope for you!"_

_If I didn't know better I'd have thrown her clear off me right then and there but I didn't, I kept my cool. I need to bid my time then I'll get rid of her._

_My attentions were turned else where yet again to the sound of a racing beating entity from the forest. And I wasn't the only one, it would seem InuYasha heard it too. "You hearing what I'm hearing, InuYasha."_

_"Yeah..." He murmured softly with a slight nod of his head as we looked towards a certain bush within the dark forest._

_"Oh you two are overreacting," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, "It's probably just a over grown animal roaming about. You'd never catch a human in those forests, not alive anyway."_

_"I suppose you're right..." I grumbled lowly before walking on, though silently I heard the sound of metal hum when unsheathed, but didn't think much about it. Probably another vampire attacking whatever was there out of hunger animal or not. But what troubled me was why would they use a weapon? I shook it off deciding it was not important and continued on._

_When we finally came upon the respected castle gates of our one and only home I sighed with dread, but it wasn't the only thing bothering me. That same beating entity with the same beat was near the castle wall. Now I was suspicious, no mere animal could kill a vampire it had to be a human and I wasn't the only one aware of it the whole time it followed us. I only gave InuYasha a glance and he nodded as we turned back towards the forest, but the girls were the ones to stop us from doing anything._

_"Oh come on Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a frown, "All living creatures have the same beating rhythm for hearts. It's probably just a hungry wolf or something waiting for the opportunity to eat one of us, so give it a rest!" She'd say with a roll of her eyes as she dragged me along._

_"Kagome's right, InuYasha, lets not dilly dally on the small matters." Kikyou said softly, not needing to drag my brother who gave her a hesitant glance before giving into her with his head held low._

_"B-But maybe that's so," I growled trying to fight Kagome's hold over me, "But not all animal's have the same beating rhythm, birds for example have hearts that beat up to several times any other animal!"_

_"Oh give it a rest will you and stop fighting me!" Again with the rolling of the eyes, God I wanted to kill her so bad! I was fuming literally as I followed her through the gates and into the castle walls._

_The creatures that littered these grounds were disgusting, but they knew better then to attack us, of course. Now what were they called, Zombies I believe. Yes, zombies. Beings of the dead that fed on the flesh of humans who would in turn become a zombie as well. They were fowl beasts, some missing an arm or leg, or an eye hanging loosely from its eye socket. It didn't matter, they were all disgusting and offending for ones keen sense of smell, for they were decomposing bodies that walked as the living dead with no souls whatsoever. These were the beings that protected the castle grounds from intruders, but even they were of a lesser strength of being then us vampires. It didn't take much to take one down. All you had to do was immobilize it, remove its arms and legs then dispose of its head and that would be that. If a human had the guts to bring a weapon they could take them down as such._

_The stench of so many beings placed within the first floor of the castle was unbearable; even if they were exactly the same creature as I they were still offending to my nose. Did they ever consider taking a bath? I highly doubted that. Now we sat there in wait of our King to make an appearance, me on the other hand found a nice dark shaded area to sit in while the others conversed among each other. I was not interested in such conversations, but still I could clearly hear them._

_"I'm worried. Janeth hasn't returned since she stepped into that forest to chase that beating entity for something to eat."_

_"Perhaps the creature killed her?"_

_"Are you insane? Janeth be killed by a mere human or animal! Never! Not with the way she kills and hunts. I won't believe such could happen, or be inflicted upon her." The other vampire, I didn't care to know whom it was, had spoken in defense of this Janeth._

_Though this conversation had sparked my interest just a bit, it did hold a bit of information for me to know. It clearly told me that hum of metal in the air, though soft as it was, came from the creature, which led me to believe it was a human. And this human skillfully killed this vampire's Janeth with ease. Perhaps that beating entity was the threat and made Naraku uneasy, but even so, if my assumptions were correct and it was just a human what reason did he have to be afraid of them?_

_"That beating entity you speak of has been following us." I said dully, "So what does that tell you of your Janeth? Hmm?"_

_"But..."_

_"Then I was right she was killed." The other vampire spoke up._

_"But no animal could kill a vampire!" The defensive one growled out._

_"That's because an animal didn't kill her." I said simply, their attention turned towards me now rather then on each other._

_"And how would you know that demon vampire?" Growled the first of the two. _

"Because animals can't wield metal objects to kill." I said blandly.

_"You're not saying-"_

_"I am saying that. I'm telling you a human killed this Janeth." These vampires were so simple minded, it sickened me. Don't they ever think outside the box once in there undead lives?_

_"But that's not possible!" The second one tried to reason, "Janeth was too good of a killer to be killed by any human."_

_"Nothing is impossible." I pointed out, "For everything is possible if one sets their goals on it."_

_"So you are saying this humans goal is to kill us?"_

_"Exactly, but I have a feeling their goal is to kill the King more so then us. Though I have no doubt they will kill us if we get in the way of said goal." Logically I stated the facts with a movement of my wrist. "It's very possible this is the threat that is making our King uneasy, though why he'd be afraid of a human is beyond my knowledge." _

_My eyes shifted to the front of the castle quietly. I caught a slight glimpse of movement, but couldn't make out what it was. I shifted to look towards the gates when the familiar screaming of a woman came to my ears. It would seem a zombie caught an intruder, but I'm sure it wasn't the one that killed Janeth they would of fought back not screamed..._

_From the spot I sat within the shadows I watched the Zombies actions with little interest that is until it looked towards the castle where I first thought I saw movement. My eyes widen marginally when realization dawned upon me, the one that killed Janeth was whom I caught a glimpse of. But it made me wonder how they got to the castle without going through the gates and having to face the zombie single handedly. But from the looks of it the zombie caught sight of the threat and was running towards it... It was then of all times did Naraku, our King, appeared..._

_"Ah... My children..." He'd chuckle out softly, "I'm so happy to see you all here." He'd drawl out with that fake charm of his that could fool anyone, but not me. Oh no, he could never fool this Sesshoumaru not even if his life depended on it!_

_"There's been a sudden problem, my children. You see your King is under the impression he's in danger." He'd speak out in that smooth way that said other wise. Basically the bastard was acting as if this problem really wasn't a threat when it was._

_"You've never been afraid of anything before Naraku, what makes this threat different?" I spoke up calmly with little interest in the situation._

_He'd glare at me with a frown. Oh how I loved it when I unnerved him. The fact I could do that would have sent a smile on my face, if that is, I wasn't in the presence of everyone else, so I had to play it cool for the time being. Of course at the same time in the back of my mind I was aware that zombie was drawing closer to the culprit I believed to be the threat._

_"Because, Sesshoumaru," Oh he was annoyed already? How disappointing, it normally took me longer to irk him then this. "This threat is different, this threat can actually get away with it."_

_It came to my attention then that his woman, Claudia I believe was her name, was by his side. She had that far away look on her face and she was looking precisely at the spot I had been moments ago. Did she know! I wondered in surprise, surprise that I did not show on my calm, collective face that never gave anything away. Now that I thought about it she looked familiar as if I had seen her once upon a time, but those memories just weren't hitting me at the time._

_"So then what makes this threat so different then hmm?" I was bored with this conversation I wanted to cut to the chase and get outside before that zombie got to the threat._

_He had begun to speak but his woman, Claudia, cut him off before hand._

_"Because this threat is my daughter." She whispered so lowly I hardly caught the words. "Kiona is my youngest daughter and Naraku is a man of his words. He made a promise to never harm my human family with the exception of my oldest grandchildren and oldest daughter be offered with each generation. But it would seem Kiona does not wish to play her part and has begun to search for him to dispose of him." She calmly looked at me which made me freeze and I frowned at my reaction, really I did, well not openly but it was there on the inside. "But you Sesshoumaru," She glanced towards my brother," and InuYasha, will be her downfall. She will hesitate to attack when she sees you and that will be her ultimate mistake. You InuYasha," She said smoothly moving to look at my brother who froze in his steps and lowered his head quietly, "you still remember her don't you boy..."_

_"H-Hai your highness." I was shocked at the way he answered her so, so meekly! And how was it he remembered Claudia's daughter, Kiona, and I did not? Wait... if he remembered her daughter then he recognized Claudia too! I knew she was familiar, but God found it why wasn't my memories kept, or for that matter kicking in!_

_"And you Sesshoumaru," Her attention turned back to me, "do not remember me or my daughter for Kagome suppressed your memories of us. She did it for she was afraid if you remembered her or me you'd try to fight her hold over you off. But Kikyou, Kikyou was not afraid of having InuYasha know for InuYasha has always and only viewed my daughter as a close friend, but you Sesshoumaru were a different case weren't you?" She chuckled as if she knew everything and saw everything within all our futures and pasts. It was nerve-racking to say the least. And what did she mean I was a different case anyway?_

_It came to my attention that the room was filled with whispers amongst the other vampires and Kagome, Kagome was suddenly very up tight and nervous. Was she afraid Claudia was capable of resurfacing my memories or I'd struggle and hate her more? HA! I already hated her more with this new information, I hated her from the beginning nothing could change that! I would never see Kagome in a different promising light she wasn't my type of woman as it was._

_Naraku cleared his throat, or My King I should say, to refer to him by just his name was a punishment to all, and seeing how I didn't refer to him as my said King I should have been punished, but even Naraku had a reason to fear me. If I were just a normal vampire he'd get away with it, but seeing how I wasn't and was a demon vampire I out powered him. If I wanted I could probably over throw him, but the fact still remained Kagome controlled me and prevented said actions to come from me in the end I was still stuck with following his orders, but never getting punished for Kagome wouldn't have been there to stop me._

_"Now that you've gotten that out Claudia," Naraku had half growled at her with a frown masking his face, it was quiet amusing to know she could unnerve him as well, well besides me that is. "Why don't we move on to-" And there she went again she openly cut him off once more. Oh how delightful it was to watch him get so frustrated like that. I swear if there were such a thing as motion pictures this would be my entertainment._

_"She's outside." Claudia said simple enough, but it still made Naraku freeze in his tracks._

_"What did you say?" He said trying to regain his composure, by quickly covering up his shock._

_"I said Kiona is outside." Again with that innocent shrug, "And a zombie is moving in on her I might add."_

_"Well then let the zombie deal with her." Naraku said with a smirk, which I might add, was removed from his face within seconds when Claudia turned with a glare on her face. To say the least this little quarrel between them was quite amusing to watch, if I do say so myself. From the looks of it everyone was watching with a gleam of amusement as well. Again I repeat, someone invent motion pictures please?_

_"Eh, what I meant is if Kiona can kill a vampire she can obviously deal with a simple minded zombie." Naraku said quickly to cover himself up. "And if she appears to need assistance InuYasha may retrieve her, or assist in the problem."_

_"Hmm. Fine much better then your last comment." Claudia said with a cross of her arms. "I'm keeping you to your word Naraku."_

_Or King had a look of relief on his face, but I could tell there was a hidden smile in his eyes, one I wasn't too fond of either. But from the looks of things it was going to be one long tiring night as I turned my head back towards the clear front view of our home and castle at the precise moment the zombie disappeared out of view where Kiona was waiting. It's amazing how much can happen within five minutes, even though the conversation seemed to had gone on for hours. And boy were we surprised of what happened next..._

Kiona frowned from her spot as the unknown beast came at her. Within a matter of minutes it was upon her, but thankfully she was prepared. The creature had moved to grab hold of her, and she quickly learned it's horrid dead smell. Unfortunately for the zombie she countered it with a upper cut to it's torso, but to her shock it didn't back down so she moved off to the side and sliced at it's side, but still the beast moved as if it felt no pain. This was proving to be a problem and an irritation if she didn't find a way to stop this thing from moving she might be in serious trouble.

"Why won't you stay down!" Kiona growled out in pure annoyance cutting vertically across it's torso again while moving into the view of the vampires as she dodge off to the left then right followed by a back flip catching herself with one hand to push off and move back on to her feet. But even so the zombie moved too quickly for something wounded or real and it came too close for comfort.

With swift movements and deadly accuracy she sliced out at it's arm before it even had a chance to touch her and dismembering it. Now it seems the beast was aware of pain as it screeched out in anger and lunged forward managing to knock her sword free from her hand, much to her disappointment and disbelief. But Kiona didn't have the time to worry about that as it swung out in an arc with its only arm to push her down, but she managed to dodge but barely.

She was proving to be quite skilled in the arts of dealing with a sword, to the liking and surprise of Sesshoumaru. And quite frankly he was itching to go outside the moment her sword was disarmed from her, but he waited, even though he was moving slowly towards the door, to see what ace she might have up her sleeve. But even so as he did these actions the words of this young woman's mother still were clear in his mind. _Kagome suppressed your memories of us...She was afraid...But Kikyou, Kikyou was not afraid...but you Sesshoumaru were a different case weren't you?_ All these thoughts were jumbled in his mind leaving him rather confused, and he did not like being confused. 'What was she getting at? Me being a different case...?' Sesshoumaru thought, a frown gracing his face even.

Now Kiona was in trouble and she knew it and the fact she was being watched didn't help ease her either. But it made her question why they didn't come out then and now to grab her when she was defenseless, though she was aware of one vampire moving slowly towards the door from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't make his figure out because of it. That figure stopped by, what she assumed to be the door, but did not exit. Were they waiting for something perhaps? Or were they just watching to see if she had another way to worm herself out of her situation, until she needed assistance? Whatever the cause was not her concern now though, what was, was what was accruing now however.

Kiona made sure to put distance between her enemy and herself first hand, while calculating the possibility of getting her sword back, which wasn't looking too good on her part. 'I'll have to go about this another way.' She thought sorely with a frown.

Despite her composure she was in a cold sweat, she knew if she didn't act quickly she'd be in deep shit literally. And because of this she took a step back, which she soon learned was a mistake for the beast charged forward after her. On instinct, however, Kiona quickly grabbed another weapon that was draped across her body off from her back. This weapon was quite different from a sword but efficient in combat if one knew how to use it. This weapon was a scythe with a long sharp curved edge upon a metal staff; it almost gave her the appearance of the Grim Reaper himself, if only she weren't a woman that is.

To the surprise of most vampires Sesshoumaru was smirking. 'So it seems she's quick on her feet and quick witted to boot. How interesting. I wonder how well she wields the scythe compared to the sword...' His smirk broaden then as she swiftly used the staff of the scythe to block off the zombies attack and push it back away from her. 'I'll use her to get free from Kagome's grasp.' He trailed his clawed fingers across the stainless glass. 'Yes… that's what I'll do.'

Unfortunately unlike Sesshoumaru, Naraku was not extremely pleased with the defense or offense of Kiona and a scowl was clearly on the Kings face. 'A zombie being out witted and losing poorly to a human nonetheless! How pathetic. This isn't how I planned things... I have a feeling I'll have to approach this differently.' He thought with a frown while sending a silent glance towards Claudia. 'She's here because of her though, but because of her I can't kill her either seeing how she's the youngest daughter.' He looked back up as the fight continued the zombie pushing her back to the other side of the castle as she continuously blocked off it's attacks and tried to gain some ground with little success.

'But with the information Claudia had spoken out about the two half brothers and how they'd make her falter perhaps I could use that to my advantage. Especially Sesshoumaru...' Naraku smirked then as he returned his attention back to Kiona just as she disappeared to the side of the castle the zombie following closely behind.

The fight simply put was not in Kiona's favor and she wasn't too pleased about it either. Out of frustration as she blocked another attack she quickly countered with a attack of her own and managed to leave a deep gash in it's opposing arm before jumping off to the side. This proved to be a mistake though for she suddenly found herself in a state of pain as violent waves of what felt like lightening hit her and shocked her body followed by a piercing scream that filled the night. She soon realized though that scream was from her and through a blurring vision she could see the sparks of electricity moving around her form and shocking her.

'Why is this happening to me...?' She could barely hear her own thoughts through all the pain while subconsciously she was aware of those things...those pads underneath her feet, only she was standing on both. At the same time she was subconsciously aware that the attacking beast had stopped attacking and backed away in what appeared to be puzzlement and what sounded to be like clothes ripping from...her back? And within that moment she arched back and screamed a second time the light engulfing her to the point it was blinding and what followed to be an explosion of that light before it faded and disappeared.

It was Sesshoumaru who responded under the sound of the scream and exited through the door swiftly, but paused when he noticed the zombie backing away followed by an engulfment of light that faded away just as quickly as it came. 'What is going on...?' He thought in puzzlement.

"Something has happened to her..." Claudia whispered lowly, "This wasn't suppose to happen..."

"What has happened?" Naraku growled in annoyance. He found it to be an irritation that she could some how tell the future and not he.

"You will soon find out..." Claudia whispered softly lowering her head so her bangs hid her eyes.

Naraku glared at her silently. Slowly he returned his attention back to what was outside not sure he'd like the out come of what happened moments ago.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out in fear and shock. "Sesshoumaru please come back in here!"

InuYasha gave a quiet but understanding look towards Kikyou who only acknowledged it with a silent nod. He then made his way towards the door...

When the light cleared Kiona remained standing head hung down and slightly bent over and what appeared to be waves of smoke coming off her form. 'Why? Why me...' She raised her head slowly her hair, which had been flaming locks of red now black and no longer up in its ponytail. Hanging loosely in her hands was her scythe still in perfect condition that she used to straighten herself up into an upright position. Completely hidden was her face behind her hair and without much of a warning she charged forward with all means to kill.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise he immediately retreated back into the castle the moment he saw her in view attacking the zombie viciously. 'She seems to be alright, but something is different...'

The zombie didn't know what hit them as it was suddenly thrown back to where Sesshoumaru had once been standing and stumbled back up on to it's feet. It ended within a matter of moments though for the zombie had no chance to retaliate as it was suddenly split in half it's un-living dead blood gushing everywhere onto the stainless glass and grass as both halves fell to the ground.

'Good thing I did come back in.' Sesshoumaru thought quietly with a grimace as he watched the events accrue in front of him with a baffled and startled brother by his side.

"What happened to her?" InuYasha whispered softly.

"I...I don't know." Sesshoumaru said truthfully with a frown.

Kiona remained utterly still close to a sitting position but crouching lowly scythe staff in the ground and keeping her up. 'What have I become...?' She thought quietly as she stared down at her hands that were now adorned with claws like that of a demon and her hair that hung in view black as the surrounding night. Surprisingly she found herself crying, but what was more surprising was she was crying red tears? Red tears of blood...

Naraku was frozen to the spot in a twist of amazement and fear. 'So that's what happens when one stands on both at the same time... Truly amazing, but she's more of a threat now then she was before. I'll have to find a way to control her.' "Sesshoumaru." He said calm and smooth sinking comfortably back into his badass nature. He was going to get the upper hand whether Claudia liked it and then he'd quickly show her who was boss around here.

Sesshoumaru spared his King a look and surprisingly was rewarded with a silent nod. He couldn't believe his luck! This had to be his day! Naraku of all people was giving him the opportunity to get Kiona instead of InuYasha. And quite happily he couldn't refuse such an offer to free himself from Kagome! Without much warning he took the chains from his brother with all means to go out and get her.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha frowned.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk before leaning forward to whisper. "Naraku gave me the ok, so back down brother."

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow in surprise, 'Naraku gave him the ok? That's rather unusual, even for Naraku. He must be up to something.' He thought with a slight frown as Sesshoumaru exit the castle's glass door.

Sesshoumaru was met with a wave of dead blood to his senses and quite literally it was revolting, but he was also met with the scent of fresh blood which made little sense for he never once saw her wounded during the whole in counter. He had approached her quietly to find a new discovery. She was crying tears of blood and it was rather tempting seeing how he was hungry, but he held it off reminding himself she wasn't meant to be harmed in that sense.

Kiona wasn't even aware of his presence before her until that is a cold metallic brace was suddenly clicked on her neck then did she react with swinging out her scythe but to her surprise the weapon was caught effortlessly by it's staff by the intruder. And that wasn't the only surprise...

"S-Sesshoumaru...?" Kiona breathed with wide now red ruby eyes from what were once honey brown ones. But despite her shock it turned back into more crying and through her blurry red vision she saw him kneel down to her eyelevel. And within that moment she flung herself into his arms sobbing her hands clutching on to his clothing.

"I told myself so many times you were dead, but it didn't change the truth." She choked out in between her sobs. "It didn't change the fact that I didn't want to believe it..." She clutched on to his clothing tighter and jerked him back and forth slightly. "You're an idiot you know that!" She half screamed and cried. "Why'd you have to act as the hero and save me! Why? Didn't know the vampires wouldn't have touched me! DIDN'T YOU! But no…you had to push me down on to the ground when you both should have been running for your own concern of safety, so why didn't you Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you?" She choked out leaning against him in broken down tears.

'Is that what happened?' Sesshoumaru thought in shock as this young woman continued to sob tears of blood on to his form. Without thinking he titled her head to make her look up at him in silence as those blood tears continued to gush from her ruby red eyes. He trailed his thumb along her cheek slowly with a deeply confused look in his eyes.

"Your Highness." InuYasha began turning to his King, or Naraku in other words. "It would seem with this new appearance it also causes her to cry tears of blood."

With these spoken words the room filled with whispers about the woman who cried blood...

"This could be of some use..." Naraku said thoughtfully his chin in one hand, eyes closed.

It suddenly dawned upon Kiona when she looked at his face he didn't remember and her eyes widen slightly. "You don't remember?" She breathed out in disbelief grabbing his face with her hands and bringing his face closer to examine his eyes. "You really don't remember do you?" She could tell her actions small as they were had caught him off guard. She released his face slowly her hands falling to her sides in defeat and her head hung down slightly.

"It was that she-devil wasn't it..." Kiona hissed suddenly, "That Kagome she did something to you didn't she!" She growled, "What did she do?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the hand with her blood tears upon his thumb and palm before looking up at her. "Your mother she told me-"

"M-My mother? She's-" He cut her off though placing his finger against her lips.

"She told me she suppressed my memories of her and you..." Sesshoumaru whispered lowly lowering his hand. "InuYasha is the only one who remembers you. Or so I've been told."

"But why..." Kiona growled lowly pulling his face back down to hers. "Remember me damn it!" And not giving him much of a warning as she crushed her lips against his.

She threw him off literally; he stumbled back on to his palms as her hot flesh met his cool one. Sesshoumaru was simply put shocked at her actions, but he soon found out she was heavier then what she appeared, which made him to believe something was off and he was right the moment he saw movement on her back. There was a clear sign of some form of wings there but he pushed that thought aside. He found himself surprisingly liking this coming from her and he wasn't too sure why he did but he did after all Kagome did this to him, only it was another story with her... He found himself grabbing her arm and pulling her deeper into the kiss without any form of hesitation, but was quickly disappointed when she suddenly pulled away. But she didn't pull away she was pulled away from him by none other then Kagome.

"Get away from him!" Kagome growled defensively despite her better judgment to stay away from her for she was a threat that could easily kill her.

Kiona laid low for a moment her hair hiding her face; she remained low on her knees and hands for just that moment though before springing forward with means to harm Kagome.

Against better reasoning Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her chain and wrapped it around his arm and just barely holding enough to hold her back. To make things simple Kiona's chain pulled at her neck and pulled her back from barely touching Kagome mere centimeters from getting to her.

Frustrated and with little reasoning Kiona still tried to get to the other woman and flapped viciously with wings she wasn't even aware that she was using or had. That is until she noticed she wasn't touching the ground anymore... In surprise she quickly returned to the ground and reached for whatever made her fly and pulled it to her view. She was reward with a structure of a black bat like wing and she immediately released it in horror and realization.

Kagome on the other hand was withering with fear and thankful that Sesshoumaru held her back. She quickly made more room between her and Kiona when she had the chance.

Kiona choose to ignore her appearance and situation to settle on anger instead as she whirled around on Sesshoumaru and appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"Let me go." She bristled out.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to have any of that and pulled her closer to whisper lowly for only her to hear. "You can do that later... Now is not the time."

From Kagome's point of view it looked like he was threatening her for approaching her, it's a good thing she's so dense to fall pray to such tactics.

Kiona was rather surprised at the words he said. 'Does he hate Kagome too?' She thought quietly, 'But why? Why ask why? She suppressed his memories and he found out. I suppose that would be reason enough to hate her. Or is there more to it...?' She didn't have time to think things over as he stood up and brought her along Kagome warily following behind. To her surprise he took her into the castle where her blood stained face landed on her mother then Dracula.

Immediately her eyes narrowed in hate upon seeing him and he only simply smiled back and dared to speak to her!

"Welcome Kiona..." Naraku grinned broadly with a hidden chuckle.

Kiona snapped then and lunged forward but yet again Sesshoumaru keep her at bay with his "leash" on her, but still she bared her fangs and claws while flapping viciously in a attempt to get at him with so much built up rage for the man, no correction, vampire before her.

"My what a welcoming piece of work you are." Naraku chuckled openly. "Sesshoumaru take her to her new living corridors." He smirked smugly.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet for a moment before Kiona whirled on him a second time and growled.

"Let me at him!"

Again Sesshoumaru gave her a clam look before whispering. "Not now..."

Kiona couldn't believe this! He seemed to dislike Dracula too! "What kind of a loyal servant are you..." She whispered lowly.

He only smirked in return. "Not a very loyal one..."

This Sesshoumaru was baffling her literally. Hates the woman who made him what he is and hates their King Dracula. What else could possibly surprise her in one night? She meekly followed him though off the first floor and into a dark room with one of those little windows. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this but had no choice in the long run as he chained her down to the floor.

"I don't exactly wish to do this but it's what I must do. You understand don't you?" Sesshoumaru said with a frown testing the strength of the chains hold.

Kiona reluctantly nodded before he left the cell and shifted to the small window to stare at the clear night stars. "God, what have I become?" She whispered softly to herself with a frown on her face tears threatening to spill a second time. "I'm half of the beast I've been hunting for so long. Half of the thing I hate, but what is the other half of me?" She slowly wrapped her clawed fingers along the bars and pressed her face against said bars in silence. The night was far from over unfortunately...

RSG: Yes... I know kind of a hung off ending over a cliff I suppose. But now I ask those who read this what they wish me to do next. Shift off to Sesshoumaru Kagome? InuYasha Kikyou? Or the all so evil Naraku and Claudia? Or perhaps to the Village where certain characters have yet to be introduced? Tell me in your reviews! R&R!


End file.
